Starlight
by luvtwilight
Summary: Edward left Bella, now bella has a new family, kick as powers, owns a club, and is hte leah singer of the club's band. What will happen if the Cullens return?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"Bella, come on! The club is opening in two minutes and Tyler wants to tell us something." Ady yelled. Ady was like my mom. I loved her like a mom. Tyler was like my dad. My 'sisters' were Hannah and Shanuel. We were the perfect family. Oh, yeah, my lovely 'brothers' were Ryan and Michael. Those two made me laugh so much.

"Coming mom!" Ady wanted us to call her mom. If made her feel better.

"Get your brother and sisters!" she called back.

"Hannah, Shanuel, Mick, and Ryan get your asses downstairs!" I yelled.

"Bella Wilkinson! Watch your language!" Hannah yelled. When Hannah was a human, she was catholic so she didn't like to hear me cuss.

"Hannah Wilkinson, I did watch me language. I watched it come right out of my mouth!" I said and ran down the stairs as she followed in hot pursuit.

"Knock it off you two." Shanuel said. We rolled our eyes.

"Bella, Hannah and the rest of you, come down here now!" Tyler said. We all ran down the stairs and sat on the random chairs and sofas everywhere. "Now, we are going to the club soon and after that we are going to have some of my old friends stay with us. Does everyone understand?" Tyler asked. We all nodded.

"Bella, what are we singing tonight?" Ady asked. We owned the club called Starlight and we were also the band.

Ryan was the drummer, Michael played guitar. Tyler played guitar and piano. Ady, Hannah and Shanuel were backup singers and I was the lead singer.

"Um, I'll tell you when we get there. Just know that the fist some is call Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)." I said. Everyone nodded and we left for the club.

When we got there, we began right into the first song.

**Half past twelve  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own  
Autumn winds  
Blowing outside my window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer**

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Movie stars  
Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in  
Tired of T.V.  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...

There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Everyone cheered for us. I smiled and looked back at Tyler. _Never Giving Up._ I told him through thought. He nodded and told the rest of the band.

"Alright everyone! Welcome to my club Starlight. I am your host and Lead singer Bella Wilkinson! Now that song was Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! This next song is called Never Giving Up! I hope you enjoy!" I said and turned to look at Tyler. He nodded and the song began.

**Tell me about your day  
what you been thinking  
Cause I been waiting outside your place  
Waiting a long time no and**

**I been callin  
Baby I just had to see your face  
Please don't tell me I'm in your way  
I want your love**

**more and more each day**

Never giving up now  
All of my heart is in it  
You can't walk away  
Never giving up now  
Taking it to the limit  
Do you feel the same  
As I do

Walking you to your door

**Feel my heart sinking  
Give me a chance boy don't turn me down  
I can be anything  
all that you wanted**

**I'll be your king and you can wear my crown**

you get stronger

**Every time  
don't you know  
you've been on my mind?**

**(Repeat x 3)**

"The next song will be Accidentally in Love!" I said. I turned to Ady and she had a horrified expression on. I followed her gaze and saw the Cullens staring at me with awed faces. "This is going to be fun!" I said so only my family could hear. I looked back at them and they all nodded.

**So she said what the problem baby is**

**What's the problem I don't know? **

**Well maybe I'm in love (love) **

**Think about it every time**

**I think about it**

**Can't stop thinking 'bout it**

**How much longer will it take to cure this?**

**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
**

**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing**

**'bout love **

**Come on, come on **

**Turn a little faster**

**Come on, come on **

**The world will follow after**

**Come on, come on **

**Cause everybody's after love**

**So I said I'm a snowball running **

**Running down into the spring that's coming all this love **

**Melting under blue skies **

**Belting out sunlight **

**Shimmering love **

**Well baby I surrender **

**To the strawberry ice cream**

**Never ever end of all this love**

**Well I didn't mean to do it **

**But there's no escaping your love**

**These lines of lightning **

**Mean we're never alone, **

**Never alone, no, no **

**Come on, Come on**

**Move a little closer **

**Come on, Come on**

**I want to hear you whisper**

**Come on, Come on **

**Settle down inside my love**

**Come on, come on**

**Jump a little higher**

**Come on, come on**

**If you feel a little lighter**

**Come on, come on **

**We were once**

**Upon a time in love **

**We're accidentally in love **

**Accidentally in love x7  
**

**Accidentally **

**I'm In Love, I'm in Love, **

**I'm in Love, I'm in Love, **

**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**

**Accidentally x2  
**

**Come on, come on**

**Spin a little tighter**

**Come on, come on **

**And the world's a little brighter**

**Come on, come on **

**Just get yourself inside her **

**Love ...I'm in love**

Alice's face was shocked. She didn't know I could sing like that. In fact none of the Cullens did. "The next song is called Walk This Way. If you know the words, SING ALONG!" Ady, Shanuel, Hannah and I all screamed at the same time.

**backstroke lover always hidin' 'neath the covers**

**till I talked to your daddy, he say**

**he said "you ain't seen nothin' till you're down on a**

**muffin**

**then you're sure to be a-changin' your ways"**

**I met a cheerleader, was a real young bleeder**

**oh, the times I could reminisce**

**'cause the best things of lovin' with her sister and her**

**cousin**

**only started with a little kiss**

**like this!  
**

**seesaw swingin' with the boys in the school**

**and your feet flyin' up in the air**

**singin' "hey diddle diddle"**

**with your kitty in the middle of the swing**

**like you didn't care**

**so I took a big chance at the high school dance**

**with a missy who was ready to play**

**wasn't me she was foolin'**

**'cause she knew what she was doin'**

**and I knowed love was here to stay**

**when she told me to**

**walk this way 8x**

**just gimme a kiss**

**like this!**

**schoolgirl sweetie with a classy kinda sassy**

**little skirt's climbin' way up the knee**

**there was three young ladies in the school gym locker**

**when I noticed they was lookin' at me**

**I was a high school loser, never made it with a lady**

**till the boys told me somethin' I missed**

**then my next door neighbor with a daughter had a favor**

**so I gave her just a little kiss**

**like this!**

**repeat second verse, substitute this at the end**

**when she told me how to walk this way, she told me to**

**walk this way 8x**

**just gimme a kiss**

**Like this!**

Edward's face was hysterical. I nearly laughed. "Okay, we have three more songs and that's it. Next song is called Love in an Elevator." I said.

**Workin' like a dog fo de boss man**

**Workin' for de company**

**I'm bettin' on the dice I'm tossin'**

**I'm gonna have a fantasy**

**But where am I gonna look?**

**They tell me that love is blind**

**I really need a girl like an open book**

**to read between the lines**

**Love in an elevator**

**Livin' it up when I'm goin' down**

**Love in an elevator**

**Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground**

**Jacki's in the elevator**

**second floor**

**She said 'can I see you later**

**And love you just a little more?'**

**I kinda hope we get stuck**

**nobody gets out alive**

**She said I'll show ya how to fax in the mailroom honey **

**and have you home by five**

**Love in an elevator**

**Livin' it up when I'm goin' down**

**Love in an elevator**

**Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground**

**In the air, in the air, honey one more time not it ain't**

**fair**

**Love in an elevator**

**Lovin' it up when I'm goin' down**

**Love in an**

**elevator**

**goin' down**

**Love in an elevator**

**Lovin' it up when I'm goin' down**

**Love in an elevator**

**Lovin' it up when I hit the ground**

**Gonna be a penthouse pauper**

**Gonna be a millionaire**

**I'm gonna be a real fast talker**

**and have me a love affair**

**Gotta get my timin' right**

**It's a test that I gotta pass**

**I'll chase you all the way to the stairway honey**

**Kiss your sassafras**

**Love in an elevator**

**Lovin' it up when I'm goin' down**

**Love in an elevator**

**Livin' it up 'til I hit the ground**

**Do you care? Do you care?**

**Honey one more time now it ain't fair.**

**Love in an elevator**

**Livin' it up when I'm goin' down**

All through that song, I was dancing with my very short black leather skirt and my strapless top with all my black makeup. "The next song is The Only One." I said.

**When they all come crashing down- midflight  
you know you're not the only one  
when they're so alone they find a back door out of life   
you know you're not the only one**

We're all grieving  
lost and bleeding

All our lives  
we've been waiting  
for someone to call our leader  
all your lies  
I'm not believing   
heaven shine a light down on me

So afraid to open your eyes- hypnotized  
you know you're not the only one  
never understood this life  
and you're right I don't deserve but you know I'm not the only one

We're all grieving  
lost and bleeding

All our lives  
we've been waiting  
for someone to call our leader  
all your lies  
I'm not believing  
heaven shine a light down on me

Don't look down  
don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you  
don't look down, you'll fall down,  
you'll become their sacrifice  
right or wrong  
can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you  
if I can't feel, I'm not mine,  
I'm not real

All our lives  
we've been waiting  
for someone to call our leader  
all your lies  
I'm not believing  
heaven shine a light down on me

I laughed at Emmett's face. He thought I was hot, but so did every other male in the club. I looked back at Tyler and he nodded. "Okay, the last song is called Beauty of the Beast. Enjoy!" I said to the crowd. They all cheered.

**Trees have dropped their leaves,**

**Clouds their waters**

**All this burden is killing me**

**Distance is covering your way,**

**Tears your memory**

**All this beauty is killing me**

**Oh, do you care,**

**I still feel for you**

**So aware,**

**What should be lost is there**

**I fear I will never find anyone**

**I know my greatest pain is yet to come**

**Will we find each other in the dark**

**My long lost love**

**Safely away from the world**

**In a dream, timeless domain**

**A child, dreamy eyed,**

**Mother's mirror, father's pride**

**I wish I could come back to you**

**Once again feel the rain**

**Falling inside me**

**Cleaning all that I've become**

**My home is far but the rest it lies so close**

**With my long lost love under the black rose**

**You told I had the eyes of a wolf**

**Search them and find the beauty of the beast**

**All of my songs can only be composed of the greatest of pains**

**Every single verse can only be born of the greatest of wishes**

**I wish I had one more night to live**

**A saint blessed me, drank me deeply**

**Spitting out the misery in me**

**Still a sinner rapes 1000 saints**

**Sharing the the same hell with me**

**Sanest choice in the insane world...**

**Beware the beast but enjoy the feast he offers  
**

**"Oh, sweet Christabel. Share with me your poem.**

**For I know now, I'm a puppet on this silent stage show.**

**I'm but a poet who failed his best play.**

**A Dead Boy, who failed to write an ending**

**To each of his poems."**

"Since you all have been a wonderful audience, we will sing on last song." I said. "This song is called Lose Control."

**You don't remember my name  
I don't really care  
can we play the game your way?  
can I really lose control?**

just once in my life  
I think it'd be nice  
just to lose control- just once   
with all the pretty flowers in the dust

Mary had a lamb   
his eyes black as coals  
if we play very quiet, my lamb  
Mary never has to know

just once in my life  
I think it'd be nice  
just to lose control- just once

if I cut you down to a thing I can use  
I fear there will be nothing good left of you

"Thank you! Good-bye and good night." I said as me and my family walked off the stage. "So, when do you think the Cullens will get over the shock of seeing my alive so to speak?" I asked.

"Bella?" I heard the voice that I wanted in pain. I turned around and saw all of the Cullens standing there. I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Bella, what happened to you? You used to think that gothic people were freaks." Edward said.

I whipped my head around and glared at him. "Bella, calm down!" Tyler yelled.

"Don't yell at her!" Edward snapped.

I smacked him as hard as I could and considering that I was mad, it was pretty hard. "Don't you EVER yell at my dad again is that clear?" I screamed. My hands blew into black flames.

"Bella? What happened to you?" Alice asked. I glared at her and walked out with my family.

"Bella, we have a problem." Ryan said.

"What is it?" I asked in my innocent voice.

"How do you do that?" Michael asked.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Go from pissed off to all sweet innocent?" Tyler said.

Ady, Hannah, Shanuel, and I all laughed. "In case you didn't realize, that was the Cullens. They left me and I was pissed. Now what is the problem?" I asked.

"Um…well…the Cullens are the ones that are staying with us." Tyler said.

"WHAT!" all the girls in the car screamed. "THIS IS NOT RIGHT! BELLA CAN'T STAND THEM AND YOU JUST INVITE THEM INTO OUR HOME TO RUIN HER?" Ady yelled.

"I'm sorry." Tyler said.

**Well, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

When we got home, I ran to my studio and played my favorite song by Journey: Send Her My Love.

**Its been so long  
Since I've seen her face  
You say she's doing fine  
I still recall  
A sad cafe**

How it hurt so bad to see her cry  
I didn't want to say good-bye

Send her my love, memories remain  
Send her my love, roses never fade  
Send her my love

The same hotel, the same old room  
I'm on the road again  
She needed so much more  
Than I could give

We knew our love could not pretend  
Broken hearts can always mend.

(Chorus)

Callin out her name I'm dreaming  
Reflections of a face I'm seeing  
Its her voice  
That keeps on haunting me

Send her, send her my love  
Roses never fade  
Memories remain  
Send her, send her, my love

When I opened my eyes, all the Cullen's were standing in the room. I looked down. "Bella, please play more." Alice said.

"Why the hell should I do that?" I snapped.

"Bella Wilkinson, watch your language!" Hannah screamed.

I laughed. "I did, I watched it come right out of my mouth!" I screamed back. Hannah ran down to the studio and was about to chase me when Tyler came in.

"Will you tow ever give it up?" Tyler asked. Hannah and I looked at each other.

"No." we said at the same time. We both laughed.

"Bella, can we have a battle of the bands with the Cullens?" Michael asked.

I thought for a moment. "Sure, if the Cullens aren't scared." I asked. Hannah, Shanuel, Ady, and I looked at each other. We all had the same thought. Maybe if I show him my real, raw emotions, he will leave.

"We're not scared." Emmet said. My family laughed.

"Then let's began." Tyler said.

"Each family chooses three songs and the last on has to be a pop song. Understand?" Ady asked. We all nodded. "Okay, Bella, you're up." Ady said walking on stage with us.

My studio was actually a big concert hall. We needed to hear how we would sound in a big concert. I walked on stage and walked up to the mic.

"Our first song is Poor Some Sugar on me." I said.

**Step inside (walk this way)  
you and me babe (hey, hey!)  
Hey! Hey! hey!  
Huh!**

Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon gets it on  
Livin like a lover with a thong  
lookin like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
(Be your man)  
Hey! Hey!  
Razzle n a dazzle n a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah  
Hey!  
Cmon

Take a bottle  
Shake it up  
Break the bubble  
Break it up

(pour some sugar on me)  
Ooh, in the name of love  
(pour some sugar on me)  
Cmon fire me up  
(pour your sugar on me)  
Oh, I can't get enough

I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet yeah  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
(Huh!)

Listen!  
Red light, yellow light, green-a-light goes!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up  
(loosen up) I loosen up  
You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knocking on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah  
(yeah!)  
Give a little more  


**Take a bottle  
Shake it up  
Break the bubble  
Break it up**

(pour some sugar on me)  
Ooh, in the name of love  
(pour some sugar on me)  
Cmon fire me up  
(pour your sugar on me)  
Oh, I can't get enough

**  
I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet yeah  
(you got the peaches, I got the cream)  
Sweet to taste (saccharine)  
cos I'm hot (hot!)  
So hot  
Sticky sweet from my head  
(head!) my head   
(head to my feet)  
to my feet  
Do you take sugar?  
One lump or two?**

Take a bottle (take a bottle)  
Shake it up (shake it up)  
Break the bubble  
Break it up (break it up)

(pour some sugar on me)  
Oh, in the name of love  
(pour some sugar on me)  
Get all, come get it  
(pour your sugar on me)  
Ooh  
(pour some sugar on me)  
Yeah!  
Sugar me!

The Cullens were shocked at how freely I danced. I laughed at their expresses. "Cullens, you're up." I said breaking them from their daze.

I laughed as they walked up to the stage.

After about three minutes, Shanuel yelled, "What's wrong Edward, don't know any good songs?" all the girls in my family laughed.

"No, we have a song. It is called Hotel California." Edward said. I waved my hand for them to continue.

**On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night  
There she stood in the doorway;  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself,  
this could be heaven or this could be hell  
Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them say...**

Welcome to the hotel California  
Such a lovely place  
Such a lovely face  
Plenty of room at the hotel california  
Any time of year, you can find it here

Her mind is tiffany-twisted, she got the mercedes bends  
She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends  
How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat.  
Some dance to remember, some dance to forget

So I called up the captain,  
please bring me my wine  
He said, we havent had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine  
And still those voices are calling from far away,  
Wake you up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them say...

Welcome to the hotel california  
Such a lovely place  
Such a lovely face  
They livin it up at the hotel california  
What a nice surprise, bring your alibis

Mirrors on the ceiling,  
The pink champagne on ice  
And she said we are all just prisoners here, of our own device  
And in the masters chambers,  
They gathered for the feast  
The stab it with their steely knives,  
But they just cant kill the beast

Last thing I remember, I was  
Running for the door  
I had to find the passage back  
To the place I was before  
relax, said the night man,  
We are programmed to receive.  
You can checkout any time you like,  
But you can never leave!

"In your face." Emmett said. I laughed.

"Move." I said to Edward as my family walked back on stage. "This so is called Separate Ways." I said.

**Here we stand  
Worlds apart, hearts broken in two, two, two  
Sleepless nights  
Losing ground  
I'm reaching for you, you, you**

Feelin' that it's gone  
Can change your mind  
If we can't go on  
To survive the tide love divides

Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
How we touched  
And went our separate ways  
If he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you  
Though we touched  
And went our separate ways

Troubled times  
Caught between confusions and pain, pain, pain  
Distant eyes  
Promises we made were in vain, vain, vain

If you must go, I wish you love  
You'll never walk alone  
Take care my love  
Miss you love

(chorus twice)

I still love you girl  
I really love you girl  
And if he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
No, no

I smiled and Rosalie just glared. I laughed. I was so prettier than she would ever be. "You're up." Ady said. I laughed at Jasper's face. Ady did not act like Esme. Ady was way cooler.

"This song is called Hero." Rosalie said. I rolled my eyes.

**I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
No heaven, no heaven dont hear me.**

And they say that a hero can save us.   
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as they all fly away.

Someone told me love will all save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
That world never came.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as they all fly away.

Now that the world isnt ending, its love that Im sending to you.  
It isnt the love of a hero, and thats why I fear it wont do.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as they all fly away.

And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
As they all fly away

My family went up. "Our last song is Never Giving Up." I said.

**Tell me about your day  
What you been thinkin  
Cos I been**

**waiting outside your place  
Waiting a long time now  
And**

**I been callin  
Baby I just had to see your face**

Please don't tell me I'm in your way  
I want your love

**more and more each day**

Never giving up now  
All

**of my heart is in it  
You can't walk away  
Never giving**

**up now  
Taking it to the limit**

Do you feel the

**same  
As I do**

Walking you to your door  
Feel

**my heart sinking  
Give me a chance boy don't turn me down  
I can be anything  
All that you wanted  
I'll be your**

**king and you can wear my crown**

You get stronger

**everytime  
Don't you know  
You've been on my mind**

**(repeat x 3)**

When we finished, I looked out at the Cullens and gave them an evil smiled.

"We give up." Edward said. my family laughed.

"Bella, can we talk to you?" Carlisle and Esme asked. I thought for a moment. Carlisle and Esme were like my other parents.

"Only if my family comes too." I said and followed them out of the room. We all sat on the chairs and I sat on Tyler's lap. Tyler loved me sitting on his lap. It made him feel more like a dad.

"Bella," Carlisle began. We were interrupted by a crashing sound.

**Tell me what you think. If I get at lest 5 reviews I will continue and you will find out what and who made the crashing sound.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_Bella," Carlisle began. We were interrupted by a crashing sound._

Michael and Ryan walked in looking scared. "What the hell did you do?" I asked.

"Mom, can we have some protection from Bella?" they asked. Now I was pissed, and I didn't even know what they did…yet.

"It all depends on what you did." Ady said.

"Um, you might want to come over to the studio." They said. I got up and ran over to the studio. I knew no one followed. I looked in the room and saw my favorite guitar lying in pieces on the floor.

"MICHAEL AND RYAN WILKINSON YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD!!!" I screamed and ran back to the living room. My eyes were blood red with rage.

"Bella, you may not kill them." Ady said.

"MOM, PLEASE!" I said to her.

"You have to tell me what they did first." She said.

"THEY BROKE MY GUITAR!" I screamed.

"The black one?" Tyler asked. I nodded.

"Okay, you can kill them." Ady said.

"Mom, no protection for us?" Ryan asked.

"Um, you broke BELLA'S guitar. There is no way I am getting in her way." Ady said.

"Dad?" Michael asked. Tyler just shook his head.

"Well, I know our sisters won't let Bella kill us, right?" they boys asked.

"Um, no. Wait we'll help." Shanuel and Hannah said.

"Thank you." they boys said.

"We were talking to Bella." My sisters said.

"Mom, dad, Ryan and I will be taking a short vacation." Michael said.

"Oh no you will not. We have a show tonight." Ady said. I laughed. They were so dead.

I grinned evilly at them and dragged them outside. I used my telekinesis to bury them 12 feet in the ground. Even with vampire strength and speed, it would take them a few hours to escape. I smiled at my work and walked back inside.

"So, Carlisle, what were you saying?" I asked sitting back on Tyler's lap.

"Um, well, my family and I would like to know how this happened." He said looking scared.

_Damn, I hope she doesn't get mad at me._ Emmett. "Don't worry Emmett, I won't do that to you." I said laughing.

_The anger coming off her when they broke her guitar was about to kill me._ Jasper "I'm sorry Jasper, but they broke my guitar. That was so not cool." I said.

_Damn Bella is hot, I mean wait, and I left her. I mean I was trying to protect her, but…why is she looking at me like that?_ "Well, Edward, I'm looking at you like that because your self pity, no matter how entertaining it might be, is really annoying." I said.

"You can read minds?" Alice asked.

"She has every power known to vampires." Tyler said smugly. I laughed.

"Tyler." I said rolling my eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Bella, how long is Michael and Ryan going to be gone?" Ady asked.

"Well, they should be coming right about now." I said laughing as the boy came in covered in dirt.

"You know, the last time you did that, the dirt tasted bad. This time it was worse." They said.

"What you didn't like the fertilizer?" I said sarcastically.

"WHAT!" they yelled.

"Mom told me to." I said.

Michael and Ryan just glared at me as I laughed my head off.

"Bella, how many time did you do that to them?" Tyler asked.

"Twice." I said.

"I don't even want to know." He said. I laughed and he smacked me on the back of my head. I sat there and pouted on his lap. Hannah and Ady laughed.

"Bella, how did you become a vampire?" Esme asked.

"Well, after Eddie boy left me, (glares at Edward), I drove to Seattle. I was so upset that Edward left me; I started to sing to the song I Would Do Anything for Love (But I Won't Do That).

_Flashback_

_**And I would do anything for love,  
I'd run right into hell and back,  
I would do anything for love,  
I'll never lie to you and that's a fact.**_

But I'll never forget the way you feel right now  
- Oh no - no way - I would do anything for love,  
But I wont do that, I wont do that,

Some days it don't come easy,  
Some days it don't come hard  
Some days it don't come at all,  
And these are the days that never end.

Some nights you breathe fire,  
some nights you're carved in ice,  
some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before, or will again.

Maybe I'm crazy, But it's crazy and it's true,  
I know you can save me, No one else can save me now but you.

As long as the planets are turning,  
As long as the stars are burning,  
As long as your dreams are coming true - You better believe it!-

I would do anything for love!  
I would do anything for love,  
I would do anything for love,  
but I won't do that, I wont do that...

I would do anything for love,  
anything you've been dreaming of,  
but I just won't do that...

Some days I pray for Silence,  
Some days I pray for Soul,  
Some days I just pray to the God of Sex and Drums and Rock 'N' Roll.

Some nights I lose the feeling,  
some nights I lose control,  
some nights I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls.

Maybe I'm lonely, And that's all I'm qualified to be,  
There's just one and only, The one and only promise I can keep.

As long as the wheels are turning,   
As long as the fires are burning,  
As long as your prayers are coming true - You better believe it -!

That I would do anything for love!  
And you know it's true and that's a fact,  
I would do anything for love!  
And there'll never be no turning back -

But I'll never do it better than I do it with you,  
So long - So long - I would do anything for love,  
I would do anything for love,  
I would do anything for love,  
I would do anything for love,  
But I wont do that, I wont do that!

I would do anything for love,  
anything you've been dreaming of,  
but I just won't do that...

But I'll never stop dreaming of you  
every night of my life - No Way -

I would do anything for love,  
I would do anything for love,  
I would do anything for love,  
but I wont do that, I wont do that!

Girl: Will you raise me up?  
Will you help me down?  
Will you help get me right out of this God forsaken town?  
Will you make it a little less cold?

Meat Loaf: I can do that!  
I can do that!

Girl: Will you hold me sacred?  
Will you hold me tight?  
Can you colorize my life I'm so sick of black and white?  
Can you make it a little less old?

Meat Loaf: I can do that!  
I can do that!

Girl: Will you make me some magic, with your own two hands?  
Can you build an Emerald city with these grains of sand?  
Can you give me something that I can take home?

Meat Loaf: I can do that!  
I can do that!

Girl: Will you cater to every fantasy that I've got?  
Will ya hose me down with holy water - if I get too hot - ?  
Will you take me to places that I've never known?

Meat Loaf: I can do that!  
I can do that!

Girl: After a while you'll forget everything,  
It was a brief interlude, and a midsummer night's fling,  
and you'll see that it's time to move on.

Meat Loaf: I won't do that!  
I won't do that!

Girl : I know the territory - I've been around,  
It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down,  
And sooner or later you'll be screwing around.

Meat Loaf: I won't do that!  
I won't do that!

Anything for love, I would do anything for love,  
I would do anything for love,  
but I won't do that, I won't do that.

"_Dammit!" I yelled as my truck ran out of gas. I got out and slammed the door. I saw the woods near by and I decided that maybe I would die in there, so I went._

"_Bella?" I looked and saw my friends Hannah, Shanuel, Michael, and Ryan and their parents Tyler and Ady._

"_Tyler, please, help me." I said crying as I ran to him. He hugged me and agreed to help me._

"He bit me and I was changed after an hour." I said.

"AN HOUR!" Emmett yelled. I nodded. "Damn Bella, I knew you were strong, but not that strong." He said. I laughed.

"Sorry to break this up, but we have a concert in two hours and we need to practice." Ryan said. I nodded and followed him to the studio. I looked on the ground and saw the pieces of the guitar and smack Michael and Ryan over the heads.

"What are we singing Bella?" Tyler asked.

"Um, Sweet Sacrifice, Snow White Queen, Crazy Train, and Jillian." I said.

"Bella, can I sing Big Balls?" Michael asked. I laughed and nodded. That song was so funny.

"Well, let's go." I said.

When we got there, we opened with Sweet Sacrifice.

**It's true, we're all a little insane  
but its so clear  
now that I'm unchained **

fear is only in our minds  
taking over all the time  
fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time

you poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify  
you know you live to break me- don't deny  
sweet sacrifice

One day I'm gonna forget your name  
and one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain

fear is only in our minds  
taking over all the time  
fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time

you poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify  
and oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.

I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die 

**Erase the silence   
erase my lives  
our burning ashes  
blacken the day  
a world of nothingness  
blow me away**

do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

You poor sweet innocent thing  
dry your eyes and testify  
you know you live to break me- don't deny  
sweet sacrifice

"The next song is called Big Balls." I said trying to keep a straight face. It didn't really work out that well.

**Well I'm upper upper class high society  
God's gift to ballroom notoriety  
And I always fill my ballroom  
The event is never small  
The social pages say I've got  
The biggest balls of all**

I've got big balls  
I've got big balls  
They're such big balls  
And they're dirty big balls  
And he's got big balls  
And she's got big balls  
(But we've got the biggest balls of them all)

And my balls are always bouncing  
My ballroom always full  
And everybody cums and cums again  
If your name is on the guest list  
No one can take you higher  
Everybody says I've got  
Great balls of fire

I've got big balls  
Oh I've got big balls  
And they're such big balls  
Dirty big balls  
And he's got big balls  
And she's got big balls  
(But we've got the biggest balls of them all)

Some balls are held for charity  
And some for fancy dress  
But when they're held for pleasure  
They're the balls that I like best  
My balls are always bouncing  
To the left and to the right  
It's my belief that my big balls  
Should be held every night

We've got big balls  
We've got big balls  
We've got big balls  
Dirty big balls  
He's got big balls  
She's got big balls  
(But we've got the biggest balls of them all)

(We've got big balls)  
(We've got big balls)

And I'm just itching to tell you about them  
Oh we had such wonderful fun  
Seafood cocktail, crabs, crayfish  
(But we've got the biggest balls of them all)

(Ball sucker)  
(Ball sucker)  
(Ball sucker)  
(Ball sucker)

All of the Cullens were laughing and so was my family.

**More later, after you review. Will Bella go back to Edward, or not? Hmmmmmm… review or you will never find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After Michael was done, we called for a ten minute intermission. My band, Starlight, walked back stage with the Cullens. When we got back stage, I stared to laugh my head off.

"Bella, what is with that song?" Emmett asked catching his breath.

"Well, I was just walking down to the studio to be the judge for Michael and Ryan's competition. They were seeing who could come make up the funniest song. Ryan sang this weird song and Michael sang Big Balls. Of course that song won. It was the funniest. It is now his favorite song." I said.

"OH MY GOD, IS THAT YOU BELLA?" I heard a familiar voice asked. I slowly spun around to see Jess and Mick showing their passes to Angelo, our body guard.

"Bella, how are you?" Jess asked.

"I'm good." I said giving her a hug.

"Hey Bella, how is your…" Mike trailed off when he saw Edward and the rest of the Cullens sitting on the chairs behind me. "I thought you said you weren't dating anyone." He said glaring at Edward.

"I'm not dating. Edward and the Cullens are friends of Tyler's and they are staying with us." I said rolling my eyes.

"Really, so would you like to rethink my offer?" Mike asked getting excited.

"Mike, for the last time, I will NOT marry you!" I said. Jessica smacked him over the head.

"Ass hole, you're married to me!" she said. I stared at Mike.

"Damn, you are so dead." I said laughing with Jessica and the rest of the girl in my family.

"So, Bella how is your love life?" Jessica asked. "Where's…oh yeah, I forgot you two broke up." she said looking down.

"It's cool." I said giving her another hug.

"Well, we have to go, can't wait for the rest of the show. Oh, and Michael, I still can't believe you made that song up." Jess said walking away.

"I know, but it is like the coolest song ever." Michael said.

"Michael, you're really messing up our gothic look when you say that something is cool." I said.

"You told Jess that it was 'cool'." Michael said.

"That is a term used even by Goths to tell people its okay, genius." I said.

Tyler and the rest of my family laughed. We walked back on the stage and began singing Crazy Train.

**Crazy, but that's how it goes  
Millions of people living as foes  
Maybe it's not to late  
To learn how to love  
And forget how to hate**

Mental wounds not healing  
Life's a bitter shame  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train 

I've listened to preachers  
I've listened to fools  
I've watched all the dropouts  
Who make their own rules  
One person conditioned to rule and control  
The media sells it and you live the role

Mental wounds still screaming  
Driving me insane   
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

I know that things are going wrong for me  
You gotta listen to my words  
Yeah

Heirs of a cold war  
That's what we've become  
Inheriting troubles I'm mentally numb  
Crazy, I just cannot bear  
I'm living with something that just isn't fair

Mental wounds not healing  
Who and what's to blame  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

"The next song is called Snow White Queen." I said.

**stoplight lock the door  
don't look back  
undress in the dark  
and hide from you  
all of you**

You'll never know the way your words have haunted me  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me  
you don't know me

You belong to me  
my snow white queen   
there's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over  
soon I know you'll see  
you're just like me  
don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you

Wake up in a dream  
frozen fear   
all your hands on me  
I can't scream

I can't escape the twisted way you think of me  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep

You belong to me  
my snow white queen  
there's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over  
soon I know you'll see   
you're just like me  
don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you

I can't save your life  
though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides

You belong to me  
my snow white queen  
there's nowhere to run, so lets just get it over   
soon I know you'll see  
you're just like me  
don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you

"Okay everyone, the next song is called Too Little Too Late." Ady said.

**Ooh no**

**Come with me, stay the night**

**You say the words but boy it don't feel right**

**What do you expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

**You take my hand, and you say you've changed**

**But boy you know you're beggin don't fool me**

**Because to you it's just a game**

**So let me on down**

**Cause time has made me strong**

**I'm starting to move on**

**I'm gonna say this now**

**Your chance has come and gone**

**And you know**

**It's just too little too late**

**A little too wrong**

**And I can't wait**

**Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

**You say you dream of my face**

**But you don't like me**

**You just like the chase**

**To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**

**I was young and in love**

**I gave you everything but it wasn't enough**

**And now you wanna communicate**

**Go find someone else**

**In lettin you go, I'm lovin myself**

**You gotta problem**

**But don't come askin me for help**

**Cause ya know**

**It's just too little too late**

**A little too wrong**

**And I can't wait**

**Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

**You say you dream of my face**

**But you don't like me**

**You just like the chase**

**To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**

**I can love with all of my heart baby**

**I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)**

**With a player like you, I don't have a prayer**

**That's the way to live, yeah oh**

**It's just too little, too late**

**Yeah**

**It's just too little too late**

**A little too wrong**

**And I can't wait**

**Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

**You say you dream of my face**

**But you don't like me**

**You just like the chase**

**To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**

"Our last song is called Jillian. Now I want everyone to cheer when I hit the really high notes." I said.

**I've been dreaming for so long,  
to find a meaning to understand.  
The secret of life,  
Why am I here to try again?**

Will I always, will you always  
See the truth when it stares you in the face?  
Will I ever, will I never free myself  
by breaking these chains?

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back, it's my fault.  
Your destiny is forlorn;  
Have to live till it's undone. (Cheer)**  
I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back and then at last I'll be on my way.**

I've been living for so long;  
many seasons have passed me by.  
I've seen kingdoms trough ages  
Rise and fall, I've seen it all.

I've seen the horror; I've seen the wonders  
happening just in front of my eyes.  
Will I ever, will I never free myself by making it right?

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back, it's my fault.  
Your destiny is forlorn;  
Have to live till it's undone. (Cheer)**  
I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back and then at last I'll be on my way.**

Jillian our dream ended long ago.  
All our stories and all our glory I held so dear.  
We won't be together  
For ever and ever, no more tears.  
I'll always be here until the end.  
Jillian, no more tears...  
Jillian, no more tears...

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back, it's my fault.  
Your destiny is forlorn;  
Have to live till it's undone. (Cheer)**  
I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back and then at last I'll be on my way. **(Cheer)

"Thanks for coming!" I said. Backstage Alice and Rosalie gave me a big hug.

"Great show Bella." I heard a voice I swore I would never hear again. I slowly spun around to see…

**Cliffie, if you want more, you will have to review. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Great show Bella." I heard a voice I swore I would never hear again. I slowly spun around to see none other than Victoria. But she was not the one to speak. My ex-boyfriend, Lestat, was. The spot on my shoulder where hit bit me when I told him that we were over began to burn like hell. I let out an ear shattering scream.

Lestat smiled when I fell to the floor. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "Enjoy the pain love." He said and with that, Victoria and Lestat left.

"Bella!" I heard some screamed. I looked up and saw the family I was with when I got mad at the Wilkinsons.

"Raven!" I said and ran to her. I began to sob.

"What did he do to you?" she asked. I could hear the murderous tone in her voice.

"Bite mark." Was all I said.

"Bella." Stephanie said. She gave me a hug. I flinched as, once again, she heal the bite mark. Once she was done, Jeremy walked over to me.

"Daddy." I whispered as he picked me up and hugged me. Jeremy was the only one who knew the most about me. he began to play the Phantom of the Opera on his stereo. He was the Phantom and I was Christine.

**Christine:  
In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again  
For now I find  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside my mind**

The phantom:  
Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
To glance behind  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your mind

Christine:  
Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear

The phantom:  
It's me they hear

Christine (in duet with the phantom):  
Your spirit and my voice in one combined

The phantom (in duet with Christine):  
My spirit and your voice in one combined

Both:  
The phantom of the opera is there

Christine (in duet):  
Inside my mind

The phantom (in duet):  
Inside your mind

Choir (very, very soft):  
He's there,  
The phantom of the opera  
Beware,  
The phantom of the opera

The phantom:  
In all your fantasy  
You always knew  
That man and mystery

Christine:  
Were both in you

Both:  
And in this labyrinth  
Were night is blind  
The phantom of the opera is

Christine (in duet):  
Here

The phantom (in duet):  
There

Christine:  
Inside my mind

The phantom:  
Sing! My angel of music

Christine:  
He's there  
The phantom of the opera

Christine starts wailing

The phantom:  
Sing...

Christine:

**Continua vocalizando,  
e continua a vocalizar após cada  
sentença que o Fantasma canta**

The phantom:  
Sing for me...  
Sing, my angel of music!  
Sing for me!

That made me feel a lot better. The next song he had on his C.D. was I Want Everything. I used to sing that song with Raven, Stephanie, and Leah. I would sing the verses and they would join in at the chores with me.

**I wanna believe what I believe  
That someday the future holds for me  
Something special, yet something unique  
Somewhere over the rainbow**

Chorus:  
I wanna be that girl who has everything  
I wanna wish that I'm better, I'm gonna make it rain  
I gonna fly like a bird and spread my wings  
Come on, come on, come on  
Give me everything  
I deserve all I can get you aint seen  
No, nothing yet  
I'm gonna grab the brassy golden ring  
Come on, come on  
I want everything

Don't need to dream cuz it's all comin' true  
Don't give me a choice cuz there's nothin' to choose  
I'm on a mission, I'm not gonna lose  
So don't bet against me

I know it's gonna happen  
It's a glorious fashion  
I'll know when I'm dancin'  
In my mansion

Chorus 1x  
(I want everything)

Don't try cuz if you try  
They'll try to take it from you  
Don't try cuz if you try  
They'll try to take it from you

I wanna be that girl who has everything  
The direction it's not easy but is good to be me  
I'm gonna fly like a bird and spread my wings  
Come on, come on  
I want everything

(Come on, come on, come on...)  
Come on, come on  
Give me everything

I deserve all I can get you aint seen  
No, nothing yet  
I'm gonna grab the brassy golden ring  
Come on, come on  
I want everything

I know it's gonna happen...  
Come on, come on...  
It's a glorious fashion  
you'll know when I'm dancin'  
Come on, come on...  
In my mansion  
I want everything

I deserve on I can get you aint seen  
No, nothing yet  
I'm gonna grab the brassy golden ring  
Come on, come on  
I want everything

I laughed when the song ended. It was just like old times. "Bella, we were wondering if you had room for us." Jeremy said. I looked over at my other two families. I smiled I had three families that loved me.

Then it hit me. "Why aren't you staying with Lestat?" I asked.

Leah flinched. She until her mask and showed a giant bruise. "Lestat hit me and then said it was all my fault that you left him." She said starting to sob.

"May I?" I asked holding out my hand. She nodded and took my hand. I projected her memories like a movie and watched what had happened after I left. Raven and Lestat had fought more. No figure. I looked over at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You stupid bitch!" I heard Lestat yelled. My attention snapped back to the memories. Lestat was yelling at a cowering Leah. "What did you say to her?" he yelled.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" Leah cried.

"You told her that I was sleeping with Victoria didn't you!" he yelled. Right then the memories stopped. I had let go of Leah's hands.

"I'll meet you all at home." I said and ran out of the door.

When I got home, I ran to the studio. I regenerated my black guitar that was still lying on the floor. I began to play and sing. I started to cry and before I knew it, there was a puddle of blood surrounding me.

I was playing Only the Young.

**Another night in any town  
You can hear the thunder of their cry  
Ahead of their time  
They wonder why**

In the shadows of a golden age  
A generation waits for dawn  
Brave carry on  
Bold and the strong

Only the young can say  
They're free to fly away  
Sharing the same desires  
Burnin' like wildfire

They're seein' through the promises  
And all the lies they dare to tell  
Is it heaven or hell  
They know very well

Only the young can say  
Only the young can say  
Only the young can say  
Only the young can say

The next song I began to sing was Ask the Lonely.

**You've been picked and it's over  
what's the chip on your shoulder?  
Out side were solid rainbows  
Inside is where the heart grows**

Picking up the pieces  
Something more to believe in  
As you search the embers  
Think what you've had, remember

Hang on, don't you let go now  
You know, with every Heartbeat, we love  
Nothing comes easy  
Hang on, ask the lonely

You've got some fascination  
With you high expectations  
This love is your obsession  
Your heart, your past possession

Let down your defenses  
Won't be up to the one who cares  
As you search the embers  
Think what you've had, remember

Hang on, don't you let go now  
You know, with every heartbeat, we love  
Nothing comes easy  
Hang on, ask the lonely

When you're feeling love's unfair  
You just ask the lonely  
When you're lost in deep despair  
You just ask the lonely

Ask the lonely

When you're down in deep despair  
When you're down in deep despair  
Ask the lonely  
Lonely

I usually wrote the best songs when I in an emotional state of distress. I looked up and saw all three of my families there together. "Can we listen?" they asked. I nodded.

The next song I wrote was called Girl Can't Help It.

**If he could hold her, so close in his arms...again  
If she could show him  
The letter her heart forgot to send...why  
They're livin' dreams on their own  
Ooh they'll never stop running**

The girl can't help it, she needs more  
He hasn't found what he's lookin' for  
They're still standing in the rain  
He can't help it, and she's just that way

And when he calls her  
She tells him that she still cares  
Under the moonlight,  
He wonders why she can't be there...why  
Why do they go on alone  
When they're missin' each other

The girl can't help it, she needs more  
He hasn't found what he's lookin' for  
They're still standing in the rain  
He can't help it, and she's just that way

The girl can't help it, she needs more  
He hasn't found what he's lookin' for  
They're still standing in the rain  
He can't help it, and she's just that way

There's a fire  
Ooh there's a fire in his eyes for you  
Don't you know she still cries  
Ooh do you know she still cries for you  
Fire  
Ooh there's a fire in his eyes for you  
For you she cries  
Ooh do you know she still cries for you  
Fire  
Ooh there's a fire in his eyes for you  
Ooh nothing stands between love and you

The last song was call It's The Fear.

**It waits for the day I will let it out.  
To give it a reason, to give its might.**

I fear who I am becoming,  
I feel that I am losing the struggle within.  
I can no longer restrain it,  
My strength it is fading,  
I have to give in.

It's the fear  
Fear of the dark  
It's growing inside of me,  
That one day will come to life.  
Have to save  
To save my beloved,  
There is no escape,  
Because my faith is horror and doom.

Hold down your head now,  
Just let me pass by.  
Don't feed my fear,  
If you don't want it out.

I fear who I am becoming,  
I feel that I am losing all beauty within.  
I can no longer restrain it,  
My strength is fading.  
I have to give in.

It's the fear  
Fear of the dark  
It's growing inside of me,  
That one day will come to life.  
Have to save  
To save my beloved,  
There is no escape,  
Because my faith is horror and doom.

Long ago it came to me  
And ever since that day,  
Infected with its rage  
But it ends today.

It's the fear  
Fear of the dark  
It's growing inside of me,  
That one day will come to life.  
Have to save  
To save my beloved,  
There is no escape,  
Because my faith is horror and doom.

When the song was over, I was sent into painful memories.

Flashback:

"_LEAH! WHERE IS BELLA?" Lestat yelled._

"_She left." Leah said trembling._

"_WHAT DID YOU TELL HER?" he yelled._

"_Nothing I swear." She said trying to free her arm._

"_I don't believe you." he said and smacked her across the face._

_The memories changed. I saw what happened to Edward after he left._

"_Edward?" Alice asked._

_Edward looked up. I gasped at his face. His eyes that once held happiness and joy were now filled with pain and sorrow._

"_Edward, why did you do it? Bella needed you." Alice said._

"_I wanted her to have a normal life. She was missing so much when I was with her." He said._

"_Did you ever think that maybe she didn't want a normal life?" Alice asked. Edward ignored her._

_The memories changed again. These were my memories._

"_Bella." I spun around and smiled when Lestat came over and gave me a kiss._

"_Get a room." raven said._

"_We have one. And you just walked right in it." I said._

"_Yeah, what ever." Raven said rolling her eyes. I laughed._

_The rest of my family soon joined me. "Do you all know how to knock?" I asked sarcastically. They all laughed._

"_What's up." I asked._

"_Bella, the Wilkinson's would like to talk to you." Jeremy said. I nodded and took the phone._

_The one word I heard made me leave Lestat. "Victoria."_

When I opened my eyes, I saw everyone looking at me in shock except for Raven, Hannah, and Stephanie.

They looked at me expectantly. I nodded and they helped me up.

"Is it time?" Ady and Leah asked. The four of us nodded.

We walked out to the back yard and changed into our real vampire forms. The four of us had wings. They were each a different color depending out our elemental power. My element was fire. My wings were black, red, orange, gold, and yellow.

Raven was air. Her wings were white, gray, blackish gray, black, and sliver. Hannah was water. Her wings were various shade of blue. Stephanie was earth. Her wings were various shades of green. I looked at Edward. He looked at me in aw. I smiled and ran over to him. I kissed him so passionately that Emmett started to whistle.

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
